


I'll Stand Still, And You Move Until I Hit The Spot

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Itch</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand Still, And You Move Until I Hit The Spot

Oh, yes. It’s all there in her face. Flushed cheeks, dark, drugged eyes, that tiny tip of pink tongue, darting out to moisten that perfect, plump lower lip.

She frowns at me, and her expression is full of things another man might call pain, or frustration, or even anger.

I know better.

That look is full of longing, of desire, and it is for me. Alone.

There is a sweet heat inside her, a maddening, unquenchable itch only I know how to properly scratch.

Oh, my dear Hermione, should I make you beg? Should I make you plead for mercy?


End file.
